1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer software. More specifically, the present invention relates to techniques for nesting parts in two-dimensional (2D) sheets and three-dimensional (3D) volumes using rigid body simulations.
2. Description of the Related Art
When printing objects from sheets or volumes of materials, manufacturers typically attempt to arrange the objects so as to maximize the use, and minimize the waste, of the materials. One approach manufacturers currently use arranges the object so that their bounding boxes do not intersect. Such an approach works best for square or rectangular, i.e., “box-like” parts, and is less suitable for parts whose shapes are less box-like. As a result, this approach often leads to the waste of material.